Weekend together
by abbylou
Summary: Lil is acting strangely. What's the reason for her bad mood? LS!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I tried a new story. Of course it's LS again. Hope you'll like it and that you'll give me some reviews. _

_Greets abbylou_

* * *

Weekend together

**1. Chapter**

Scotty entered the break-room and saw that he wasn't even the first at the department although it was very early in the morning.

"Hey Lil. Did you sleep here?" he asked teasingly, knowing that she has already been the last who left the office yesterday.

"Valens, I'm really not in the mood. So just stop it!" the woman answered, filling her mug with fresh coffee and left for her desk. Scott just shrugged and looked after her.

The whole morning was weird. Rush hardly spoke and didn't smile all the time. Scotty just thought he had to do something against it and turned to his partner always aware of her possible reactions.

"Listen Lil, what do you think about a break. Let's get some lunch and a little bit of air. The blonde woman was really surprised that he tried to distract her in spite of her mood. So she just nodded after a pause and grabbed her coat and her purse. The Puerto- Rican just smiled to himself happily that his plan seems to work. So they walked to one of their favourite restaurants. Though he really wanted to know what or who was responsible for the bad temper of his colleague, he decided to wait till she would explain herself.

When they reached the restaurant, he opened the door for her like he always does. Normally that was followed by a smile and a comment by Rush but this time she remained silent, lost in her thoughts and simply not noticing the gesture of her partner. The two detectives took a table close to the windows and looked in the menus. Also after ordering they hadn't talk to each other since office and Valens couldn't hold back anymore:

"Okay, that's enough!" he said loudly, getting an irritated look from the small woman.

"Just tell me what happened. Why are you so moody this morning?"

Lillian made big eyes; she couldn't believe how the man was behaving.

"Sorry?" she said with repressed anger.

"Com'on you hardly speak. You ignore me. Tell me and I try to help!"

The last sentences caused an amused smile at the woman's face, but it was vanished in a second.

"I'm fine. It's…

"No" he interrupted "it's no nothing. Everybody can see. Hey… I just want to help, I won't tell anybody, promise!"

"No. It's okay. It's just childish. I'm sorry. I'm back to normal!" she answered and tried hardly to focus on her colleague and prevent to get lost in her thoughts again.

Although Scotty wasn't really happy with this answer, he didn't go any further and tried to cheer her up with different stories which seemed to succeed.

When they returned to the office Lil was really happy that he took care so much and when they reached the desk Vera looked surprised.

"Hey Scotty, what did you do to her?" he asked wary as he saw her smile.

"Nothing" the young man just shrugged and everybody went back to work. This time it was more relaxing than the morning.

At 11pm Valens and Rush were the last ones at the office. Everybody else went home to a normal time of day. Actually Valens wanted to leave a few hours ago but he wasn't sure if he should leave his partner on her own. The later the hour the more moody the woman had get again and with his staying he wanted to show her that he was there for her although she didn't want to talk.

"Come, Lil. I take you home!" he said, closing the file on this desk.

The young woman looked at him puzzled she hadn't notice that he was still around. Then she took a look at her watch. She couldn't believe how late it was.

"You don't have to!" she answered while taking her scarf.

"Na…I'd like to!" he quickly responded and handed her her purse.

Together they left this place behind and walked slowly to Scotty's car.

"Is really everything okay!" he asked with a low voice when they sat next to each other.

"Yeah, sure!"

"You know you can tell me what bothers you right?"

"It's not worth, really it's just stupid!"

"You can also talk about stupid things with me" he said with a serious face.

She just smiled and looked out of the window while he was driving her home.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

2. Chapter 

"Invite me for a coffee?" he grinned as they reached her house.

"Well, actually I didn't want" she laughed, "but with this face I don't have the chance to turn it down, do I?" So they left the car and Valens followed her to the front door.

"Just sit down" turned Rush to her partner and went to the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" he asked while greeting the two cats which came to welcome him.

"No. I'm really sure I can handle to make coffee" she laughed again.

Valens took off his coat and than started to inspect her living room. When he reached the sideboard he found a pile of letters and ads. Next to it laid a white card.

"Hey Lil, don't know you have friends outside the office" he start to teased her again.

"What did you say?" the woman answered when she returned with two mugs.

"Who wrote you such a nice card?" he pointed at the card.

"Oh" she said and her smile vanished. "It's just an invitation from a friend I met before I started at the Cold Cases."

"Invitation for what?" he asked not noticing the change of her face.

"Just a wedding" she murmured while taking a seat at the couch.

"What is it?" he asked taking his seat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Nothin' it's just I'm not really the party guy and a wedding. I dunno, probably I won't go."

"Is this why you were so moody today? This invitation."

She looked away

"I told you it's childish and stupid" was the answer and she took a big sib of her coffee.

"Why?" the young detective simply asked.

"I told you. I'm not really the wedding type."

"Every woman loves weddings." He answered and than he understood. The invitation forced Lily to think of her own life – of her love life – and as he know her she thought that she won't get marry at all. That was the reason for her temper.

"Oh Lil. Com'on. You don't really think this right?"

"But..."

"No But, Lil. You know, I'm right. You'll find the right guy as well. You're going to marry. Get a bunch of children and a house with a garden and a dog..."

The blond starts to smile when she heard his explanation.

"What?" he smiled as well. "This is how is going to work, isn't it?"

"Thanks Scotty!" she said sincerely.

"You're welcome." He answered and looked her deep in her beautiful blue eyes.

Then she suddenly came close to him and turned him into a deep hug. This surprised the young Puerto- Rican a lot: Rush wasn't known for those emotional actions. Therefore he really enjoyed the touch of the young woman and hoped it'll last for a few more moments.

After a while she let him go again. They sat in silence memorizing this intimate moment. Then Scotty took a look at his watch.

"Hmmm….Lil…think I'm heading home now…quite late." He got up and grabbed his coat.

She followed and opened the door for him.

"Thanks for everything" she repeated.

"Na…You know you can come to me whenever you feel bad, right?" he asked, while touching her face smoothly.

She nodded silently and gave him a short peck.

* * *

_thanks for your reviews. Here the next two parts. enjoy it!_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Chapter 

When Valens came to the office the next morning, he was the last; everyone else was already working at their desk. Jeffries was on the phone and all the other were sitting over some files.

"Morning guys!" he called, while he hung his coat over the chair and left for the break room.

When he returned to his desk, Lil waited for him with a smiled.

"How 'r' u doing today?" he asked and sat down.

"I'm fine." She responded and turned her head back to the file.

"What's about the wedding?" he continued.

Vera, Jeffries and Kat turned their heads to both of them and observed the conversation in silence. Nick had a smile in his face.

"I dunno yet!"

"Common Lil. Go to that damn wedding! You want to!"

"I don't even have a dress!" she answered.

"So? ...go and buy one, where the problem?"

"Scotty, please not now!" she finished this awkward dialog and continued her work.

He just looked at her one more moment and starts to work than as well.

Two hours later Valens and Rush came back from a witness.

"Why is this decision so difficult? It's not about the dress is it?"

"Well…" But Vera approached and she turned silent again.

"Hey, Lil. Will waits with a suspect for you."

"Fine. I'm on my way." She said and left the two guys alone.

"Tell Stillman I have to do something, I will be back in half an hour." Valens said quickly, turned around and charged out of the office. Nick just shake his head and went back to Kate.

"What's with him?" she asked nodding to the door.

"Dunno!" he asked and they went to interview another witness.

Will and Lillian came out of the interrogation room two hours later. Despite all their experience and ability they didn't get a confession. After a short meeting with Stillman, they decided another try at the next morning and everybody went home.

"Hey Lil, need a ride?" Scotty glanced at her.

"Actually I wanted to work a little more."

"Ah…last night was late enough, wasn't it? We can fetch something to eat and take it to your place? How sounds that?" he asked. Again all the attention of the other team members were concentrated on the two.

"Well, why not?" the blond woman asked not even notice the other ones. She took her things and followed her partner out of the office.

"You can say what you want, there's something going on with this two." Vera said to Jeffries and Kat. Miller just rolled her eyes while Will nodded a little bit:

"Yeah. It seems so. But it's time isn't it?" he answered and left a very puzzled Nick behind.

When Valens and Rush reached his car, he turned to her:

"What do you want to eat?"

"Well 'thinking about Chinese food."

"Okay, Chinese food it is!" the young man answered and both entered the car.


	4. Chapter 4

_Next part is on. Hope you still like it. R&R!_

* * *

4. Chapter

45minutes later they were at Lil's place sitting on the couch again and eating their dinner.

"I'm really sure he was the murder. I just don't get him, you know. He seems to know exactly what I'm going to say and he reacts perfectly." The young woman explained the interrogation of the afternoon.

"Hey. When he is the asshole, we'll get him to confess and if it takes weeks." Scotty slowly answered.

"If the evidence would be better, we won't even need this confession!" Lillian went on.

"Hey Lil. Relax! We'll handle it okay. And now we stop talking about work, okay?"

"Fine!" She responded and leaned back.

"You decided about that wedding thing?" The young man carefully asked.

"Scotty!" she nearly yelled "why are you so after it? It's my thing, isn't it?"

"Well, sure it is, and I wouldn't bother you if I knew that you can handle it on your own!" he simply answered.

"I can handle it!" she angrily answered.

"But I don't think that you decide the right way. I know that you're afraid of your decision and I just want to show you that there's no need for it."

She just observed him awkwardly.

"Who are you and what did you do with my partner?" she asked and a little smile appeared at her face.

"Hey!" Scotty said angrily but his eyes where smiling too. He put his plate on the little table and got up.

"I'll be right back!" he quickly added and left for his car.

When he returned, he carried a big white box.

"What the hell…" the blonde woman asked and took the box, her partner offered her.

"Well I thought I support you a little bit and take care that you'll make the right decision."

They both sat down again and Lil looked carefully at the carton on her knees.

Then she carefully began to open it. When she saw what was in it, she hardly swallowed.

"But…" she started but broke off and cautiously took the beautiful dress out of the packet.

It was a lilac strapless dress out of satin. At the corsage were little appliqués.

"Scotty…" she tried to start again but broke off again. She was too surprised about this gift by her partner.

"Go and put it on!" he said trying to avoid this awkward silence.

"Now?" Lillian was puzzled.

"Sure!" he answered after clearing his throat.

"Okay. I'll be right back." And she left for her sleeping room.

Scotty was happy that she didn't punch him after she discovered the dress. He leaned back again and ruffled the cat that sat down next to him.

A few minutes later he heard that Rush came back. He turned around and swallowed hard. She looked like a little princess. The dress fit perfectly and she looked beautiful.

"Wow, Lil. That's amazing. You look so beautiful." She turned slowly around and than started to smile at her colleague.

"Thank you, Scotty. Thank you so much!" she said with a low voice.

"You're welcome." He answered.

She got close to him and hugged him.

"It's the most beautiful present I ever got" she whispered in his ear, which made him to intensify the embracement.

Later when the Puerto-Rican detective had left, the dress was hanging on her wardrobe and the blonde woman lied in her bed, she started to think about what had happened in the last days. She couldn't believe how her partner acted. First his sensitive reaction on her bad mood, his tries to cheering her up, his interest in her well-being and than this dress. She still couldn't believe what he all did to her and so she made a decision. With the intention to speak with him at the next morning she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Chapter 

The next morning Agent Rush was the first as usual. She went to the break room to get herself a coffee. When she reached her desk she saw that Stillman was in his office, so she just put her mug at her desk and went to him.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" he asked when she entered.

"Well, actually I want to ask if I can get the next weekend off!" she explained.

Her boss was very surprised, it didn't happen very often that Rush wants to have days off.

"Sure. I think this are your first holidays in … I think you never had one before." He grinned. She answered with a smile.

"Well, there's always a first time." She said and left the office.

Back at her desk she saw that Detective Miller was already there.

"Hey! We have a new witness. Want to join?" Kat asked her colleague.

"Sure, why not. It'll last till the boys are in!" The two women got dressed again and left the office.

Later the morning the two detectives arrived back at the office. Lil turned to her partner.

"Hey Valens, can I talk with you?"

"Of course" he answered not knowing what she wanted and followed her to the break room.

"I thought about the whole wedding thing. Well and…"

"You didn't change your mind, did you?" he quickly asked.

"No, of course not!" she calmed him down.

"I just thought that after all your efforts and the things you did for me… well I still don't have a companion and so I thought that you maybe want to join and accompany me to the wedding."

"You're sure of it?" he was surprised.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine about somebody better. "She smiled shyly.

"Well in this case. It would be my pleasure to come with you." He joined her smile. They went back to the office. While Nick, Will and Lil wanted to take care of the suspect again, Kat and Scotty went through the evidences again.

After returning to the office with Will and Kat, they had been at the family of the victim, Valens left for Stillman's office.

"Scotty! What can I do for you?" John asked and looked at his friend and colleague.

"Well, I need to get the next weekend off." Scotty answered.

"You too?" The boss was really surprised. Normally his team was available 24-7 and now two of them want to have holidays.

"What's up at this weekend? Somewhere a big party and I'm the only one who's not invited?"

"No. It's just…Lil asked me to accompany her to a wedding. And I know, that if I reject, she won't go. You know her, Boss!"

"Yeah. Sure I think we can handle the weekend with just the four of us!" Stillman smiled, happy about the fact that Rush had more than just the office and the cases.

When Valens returned to the group of desks, Lilly expected him. He just nodded silently which was answered by her with a little smile, than they returned back to work.

In the evening, after all the others had already gone home, Scotty and Lil were the last at the office as usual. They worked in silence, looking through evidences and the report of the labour.

"I'm happy you come with me!" Rush silently said. Scotty just answered with a smile. When they went home to their cars two hours later, Valens accompanied Lillian to her car.

"I'm happy that you asked me!" he answered to her. They stand their in silence for a few minutes. Then Lillian hugged her colleague, they said goodbye and left home.

* * *

_The next part! Hope you still like it!_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

6. Chapter 

The next Friday evening the Puerto- Rican parked his car in front of Rush's house and went to the front door. Before he could even reach the bell, she answered the door; already dressed with her coat and with a small suitcase and the dress in her hand.

"Hey. Ready to roll?" he asked her and took her things. He went to the car, where he put the case and the dress to his own luggage at the back seat. Lil joined him after closing her door and sat down at the passenger seat.

"Where are your kittens?" he asked, while he slowly drove out of town.

"Kat takes care of them, well actually her daughter. She's really into cats, so she's happy to can take care of some." She smiled.

They left town and drove to the small town two hours outside of Philly, where the wedding would take place.

"You're nervous?" Valens asked after a few minutes.

"No. Just tired!" she answered and suppressed a yawn.

"We will be there soon! I promise." The young man answered and concentrated again at the street.

"Okay. Tell me a little bit of your friend!" he continued.

"Well, there's not much to tell. We met at a case with a young boy who lost his parents. I was homicide and she was a social worker and took care of the boy. Well we met very often because of the case and so we talked a lot."

"And than you became friends?"

"Well kind of. We met a many times after the case. And then we sent us cards for Christmas and birthday. Well and now I'm invited to her wedding. That's the story."

"I see. Well than let's have some fun at this wedding!" Scotty answered with a smile.

"Well. We'll try." Lil answered again with a yawn.

"Okay. Now it's really time to get you there or otherwise you're going to sleep in the car."

"Don't be bothered. Can't sleep in cars!"

Half an hour later they got to the old property. Valens parked his car next to the others at a small car park opposite to the big building. He took the two bags and followed Lil to the entrance. They entered a big hall with a white tiled floor and white columns. The two went to the small reception at the left side, where an old man was standing in a dark blue uniform.

"Hey! We're here for the Fordham wedding. My name is Lillian Rush!"

The old man took a big book and than answered:

"I see. Mrs. Rush and Mr. Valens, there's a double room booked for you. It's at the second floor, room 24. The elevator is back there."

He gave her the keys and Valens and Rush left for the lift.

"Can't believe they booked this whole building!" Lil said after they reached their room.

"Hey. It's not so big, is it? Besides it's really nice, don't you think?"

"You like it?" Lil was surprised. They started to unpacked their cases.

"Well it's kind of romantic, far away from everything, it's old. And I bet they have a great park behind the house."

"Wow, Scotty. That's something I wouldn't have expected. You have a romantic side?"

"There are many things you don't know about me!" he simply answered.

She just smiled.

After finishing, Lil went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Scotty let himself fell on the bed and when his partner returned he was fast asleep. She smiled over this picture, then she turned out the light and went to her side of the bed. A few minutes later she was also sleeping like a log.

* * *

_Sorry for the long waiting. But now I finished the story, so I can send the new parts more frequently. Hope you enjoy the new part. R&R_  



	7. Chapter 7

7. Chapter 

The next morning, the blond woman found herself curled up close to her partner, who had put his arms around her. She enjoyed the closeness and shut her eyes again.

Half an hour later she noticed some movements at her back, Valens was finally woken up.

"Morning" he said with a deep voice, his eyes still closed.

"Morning" she answered, sliding away from his body, so she could turn around and take a look at him.

"Boy, I slept like a stone. This bed is so comfortable!" he explained and stretched himself.

"Okay, let's stay in bed and relax. We don't have do get up." Lil quickly answered with a small smile.

"Ha. You just don't want to attend the wedding, my dear. But I don't let you get out of it. Up, let's get ready for breakfast!" he laughed and dragged her out of the bed and pushed her into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later they entered the dining-hall.

"What for an amazing buffet." The young man said with delight and grabbed a plate. Rush followed him, still not sure of the whole thing. When they both sat down at one of the table and started to eat, Lillian heard someone calling her name. Her friend Susan came cross the room and dragged her into a hug.

"Hey Lil. I'm so happy you came. Actually I thought you would sneak out of it!" she said with a smile.

"Well. Not this time!" Lil answered and looked at Scotty. The both woman sat down again and the bride welcomed Valens.

"So, you're the partner of Lil, right? Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Hey. I'm Scotty!" he answered and they shook their hands.

"Well Scotty, I think you're the one I have to thank you. It' because of your doing that Lilly is hear today, isn't it?"

The Puerto-Rican just smiled and squeezed his colleague's hand.

"I think we can talk a little more at the reception. There're still so many things to take care of. Enjoy your stay. We see later again!" The brunette continued and got up.

"I'm happy you're here!" she repeated and then left the room.

"Nice woman!" Scotty said after she left and turned to his partner again.

"Yeah, she absolutely is!" Lil simply answered. But actually she was really happy that the man forced her to attend the wedding. It was good to see Susan again after such a long time.

When they had finished they returned to their room. The wedding was planned to start at 4pm so there was a lot of time left.

"What do you think about a little walk in the park?" Valens asked the blond woman. He was able to catch an eye of the garden when they had their breakfast and he was really interested in the property now.

"Why not?" she answered "Better then to stare at white walls!" So they both grabbed their coats and left the room again.

This time they took the stairs down to the entrance hall. The old man at the reception shortly greeted them and then Rush and Valens were outside the building.

Slowly they followed a small path around the house.

After some of silence, Scotty cleared his throat and asked carefully.

"Hey, Lil, What do you think your wedding will be like?"

His partner was surprised about this question, they weren't known for having personal conversations, but then she thought that they weren't known for spending their free time together either.

"Well actually…I don't know. I had a perfect picture of it, when… well… when I was engaged. It was just a simple one, only family and close friends. A small church somewhere out of town and the reception somewhere outside under trees and a clear blue sky. But after Chris… well this picture was destroyed very soon and I stopped to think about wedding at all. It was to painful. In later relationships I never imagined a wedding party. I always just thought about this great feeling to be in a beautiful white dress and to have a ring at my finger. For a long time this was the image of safety and happiness for me." She swallowed hard. It wasn't easy for her to tell somebody about this. Valens was kind of puzzled: In fact he thought she would punch him for daring to ask such a personal question. And now she even told him details from her past. He had heard of this story with Lil's fiancée and Chris already. He couldn't believe what for a feeling it must be when your own sibling is destroying all your plans. And nevertheless Rush was there for her sister whenever Chris needs her. His admiration for Lillian grew. She was such a lovely person and such a great friend, beside all the bad things that had happened in her life.

"There was a time, when I also thought about what my wedding would be like. It was back then when Elisa wasn't ill yet. Curiously I never imagined somebody else to marry. In those days – everything was so perfect – just the two of us… It all broke down and then the whole image did…" he shortly paused. "Well, it fell to the river with her together with all my other dreams of our future."

Rush couldn't believe what he had told her. Like herself Scotty wasn't really an open person and although they had been friends for so many years now, they had hardly spoken about personal things.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He understood the sign and was happy that he told her everything. It was good to tell somebody about all his feelings – he never did it before, despite all the years that had already passed since Elisa's death.

They were still holding hands and kept on walking, both in their thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Chapter 

Unnoticed because of their conversation they had already reached the park. Valens had been right it was a real paradise. Little bushes and trees surrounded this big area which was parted by little hedges, so there were many small gardens.

After one moment in which they just stand there and admired this place, Scott dragged Lilly to one of the smaller parts. It was filled with beautiful rose bushes and the gorgeous flowers sparkled in many colours all around them.

"That's amazing!" Lil said, let go of her partners hand and started to turn in a circle to see all of the beauty. When she faced Scotty again, they smiled to each other. Then he lifted his hand and gave her a single red rose.

"Thank you" she answered and his smile grew bigger.

"You're welcome" he answered and shortly caressed her cheek with his hand. Afterwards he grabbed her hand again:

"Ready for the next one?" he asked with a low voice.

"Yeah!" She smiled and they went to the next garden. When they saw it, they were kind of disappointed. In their opinion one secret place could have been followed by the next. But now the two of them were just standing on a normal lawn. Some benches were put next to some fruit trees and that was it.

"Well, this place has to be improved!" Scotty simply said and they were on the way to the next ones.

After a small part which was simply used as a vegetable garden, all their hopes lied in the last one.

And there – once again – was a beautiful world like in a dream, an enchanted world where the time seemed to stand still.

This last part was really something special. An overgrown garden with mystic, very old clay figures. Everything flowered all over the place and yet all seemed to be in place. Hidden in one of the corners under a ceiling of roses was an old bench out of iron. This time it was Lillian who dragged her friend. They sat down at the little place and memorized the moment.

"Look, back there the little brook!" It hadn't been visible from the entrance, but in one of the corners was a little brook which led into a small pond. Over the water led a small bridge into another part of the park, where you could see an old fountain with little angel figures on it.

They sat their in silence, close to each other and still holding hands.

"Well I think this is the most gorgeous place I've ever been. It's my favourite spot in the world!" Lil said and smiled.

"Really? ... In this case, I'm happy to be here with you!" Scotty answered and squeezed her hand.

"I'm happy that you're here too! I have to thank you so much! Especially for forcing me to come here. It's good to be out of town for a while. No murder, no cases. Nothing like this!"

"I know. It's so peaceful out here, isn't it?"

Lil just nodded and then – to Valens surprise – she leaned her head at his shoulder. This made the young man smile, he carefully let go of her hand and put his arm around her small body, drawing her closer to him. She didn't shrink back, happy about this move of her colleague. The female detective would have never thought that she'd enjoy his company so much. That she'd feel so safe and protected when he's around. Also her partner noticed those new feelings that suddenly grew inside of him. He'd always had this big admiration and this protection feeling towards his friend, but now there was something new.

Botch could felt those new feelings – but nobody dared to talk about them. Not wanting to destroy this harmony and the magic of the moment.

* * *

_Hey... I hope you like the new chapter. I'm in holiday for the next time - so it will take some time before I can continue. Hope that you write lots of reviews in between. _

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_the last but one chapter is finished. Hope you like it. I'm happy about every review!!!!!!!! greets abbylou_

* * *

9. Chapter

Half an hour later Scotty threw a look at his watch.

"Hey Lil, I'm really sorry for interrupting this, but we gotta go."

She slowly got up as if she came from a far distance.

"Yeah sure!" She said. Actually she didn't want this moment to end.

"Come, let's go!" The Puerto- Rican said and the both detectives got up and Valens took her hand again as it was normality.

They didn't let go till they were in their room again. Lillian took her dress and disappeared in the bathroom. Scott carefully took his tux out of the protective cover and started to change. No five minutes after he finished he heard the door of the bathroom behind him. He got up and waited for her although he'd already seen her in this dress, he was speechless:

"You're the most beautiful I've ever seen!" he smiled and slowly walked over to the young woman.

"Liar" she laughed. Surprisingly she felt very well in the dress.

"You're looking great, too. Tux' fits you, Valens." She teased.

"Well I do my best!" Scotty grinned.

All of a sudden Rush gave him a small peck. She was so happy to be dressed up, to attend the wedding, to be in this place and to experience it together with Scotty. When she wanted to step back, he held her and looked into her eyes.

"Did I already tell you how happy I am to be here with you" he said and slowly caressed her cheeks.

"Yes you did!" she whispered, enjoying his touch.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to be anywhere else – under no circumstances!" His fingers followed now the small line of her lips then looked again in those blue pools. Seeing her agreement, he slowly leant forwards and closed his eyes. As soon as his lips touched hers he shivered. Lil was carefully answering the kiss; her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. She could feel his fast hart beat, joining her own, his soft lips on hers, his fingers running through her hair. When they ended their kiss, they both smiled happily.

"I think we should go otherwise we're missing the big party!" Valens said smiling. She gave him a short kiss, grabbed her purse and took his arm.

Arm in arm they joined the crowd in a big room, where the ceremony would take place. They sat down, enjoying the happy atmosphere.

After the nice ceremony everyone went to a different room, where the reception would take place. They went to Susan and her new husband Theo and gave them their wishes for their marriage. Theo was a nice and funny guy and Lil was happy that her friend had found such a nice husband.

For the meal the two detectives sad at a table with four more guests, which also seemed to be friends of the couple. They talked for a while but after the normal small talk there was nothing to tell and so Lil and Scotty remained silent. Scotty took Lils hand and squeezed it softly. It seemed as if she didn't feel comfortable anymore. Carefully he caressed her cheek and whispered:

"Wanna go for a walk?"

She just silently nodded and so they went for the park again.

"You're okay?" he asked and watched her carefully.

"Yeah. It's just… too many people in just one place and we don't know somebody… it's kind of weird!"

He put his arms around her and took her to a bench which was standing at the veranda. They sat down and enjoyed the silence.

"Hey, Lil…" Scotty started and turned his head to see her in the eyes again. The woman turned her head.

"I love to be here with you!" he smiled and stroked through her hair.

"Me, too!" she answered and gave him a small kiss.

"Wanna dance?" the man asked when he heard the music from the party.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" she smiled and they got up.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sadly this is the last part. Hope you enjoyed this small story. I'm happy about your final reviews..._

* * *

10. Chapter

They rejoined the crowded hall and Scotty led his partner to the dance floor. They held each other carefully and enjoyed each others company – totally unaware of all the other people in the room. The two dancers seemed to be in their own little world again, where only they exist. They danced for hours. Never let go of the other and without speaking. Smiles and a look in the eyes were enough for them to communicate and they knew exactly what the other was feeling and thinking.

At midnight they became disturbed. The best man exclaimed that now was the time for the newlyweds to their honeymoon. Followed by a lot of clapping and whistling Susan and Theo left the party and drove to the airport. During those scenes Lil and Scotty changed a glance and then they silently made their way out of the hall and into their hotel room.

"Wow!" was all what Valens said while he got rid of his tie and his tuxedo. The blond woman was still smiling.

"Thank you so much! I hadn't had so much fun in yeas!" she took off her shoes and let herself fall to the couch.

"It was my pleasure, hon!" he answered and took a seat next to her. Lil moved closer and rested her head against his head. Scotty flung his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Suddenly Lily sat back again:

"As much as I enjoy this moment, I have to get rid of the dress or I'm going to sleep in it." The Puerto- Rican smiled but made no move to let her go:

"Did I actually tell you how good you look in this dress?"

The other detective joined his smile:

"More than once!" she answered, gave him a quick peck and went to the bath room.

When the young man heard the water running, he awaked from his daydream. He smiled again at his memory of the day. Yes, he had truly enjoyed their short stay at this place and was kind of sad that the two of them had to get back to normality at the next day.

He sighed and than made his way to his suit case to get his pyjama. When Lillian finally exited the bathroom she found him on the bed with a magazine in his hand.

"My turn?" he asked smiling. The woman simply nodded and sat down next to him. She took a book from the small table next to the bed and started to read.

"You don't have to wait!" Scotty told her from the bathroom door.

"I know!" she smiled "but I love to."

He joined her smile and quickly entered the small room. Five minutes later he returned and lied down at his side of the bed. She put the book aside and turned to face him.

"Night Scotty!"

"Night beautiful!" he answered. The kissed each other and then made themselves comfort in the cosy bed. After turning out the light Scotty took Lilly in his arms and spooned her. With a last peck to her cheek they both felt asleep.

The next morning Lil awake from the sunlight which was shining through a crag in the curtain. She felt the presence of her partner behind her and his arm around her waist. Remembering the last day she started to smile and enjoyed the feeling of their closeness.

"What a way to wake up! I could get used to it!" she thought.

Slowly she tried to turn around in the embrace to face her colleague. Bud suddenly a movement showed her that she wasn't successful. Scotty started to stir and opened slowly his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up!"

"Well there are worst ways to get awake!" he smiled and caressed her face. She smiled at his comment and slid closer to kiss him.

"Yeah there are most definitely worst ways!" he laughed.

She laughed too and rested her head at his shoulder.

"What time is it?" he asked and tried to find his watch on the nightstand without to led go of his friend.

"It's early, we still have time!" she answered and snuggle up to him.

"Good!" he murmured and placed a kiss at her head.

The lied their in silence, the blonde woman caressed his chest with her hands and the Puerto Rican stroked her back.

"God, I don't want to leave. Philly means work!" the young man said after a while and closed his eyes.

"And there I thought you're totally addicted to your job!" the woman smiled.

"I am. But this was too short. I could lie here with you for a whole week." he answered.

"Well, I think that we can come here again some time." She laughed.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I think there's a good possibility that it'd happen."

They returned silent again and start to memorize this weekend. They both won't ever forget about this enchanted place where they finally admitted to the deep feelings they had inside and which they had ignored for such a long time.

Although they both knew that the life back in the hard reality of their daily routine would be different to this few hours of silence and peace, they had the feeling that they could save their newfound luck and happiness for a very long time.

fin


End file.
